Curling ones own hair usually requires the manual dexterity of using an extremely hot curling iron or hot type comb when looking at a mirror. Such operations can often result in causing unwanted but self inflicted burns to the forehead, ears and back of the neck. For many years, people have risked scorching themselves when attempting to groom their own hair when using hot irons and hot combs.
Currently devices exist as shield-guards for shielding the hot areas of the curling irons from harming the user. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,200 to Losenno, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,942 to Raab, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,141,189 to Andrew. However, each of these devices are restricted to being attached to the curling iron and hot comb themselves. Furthermore, it is still likely for the user to scorch portions of the ears, forehead and back of the neck with these devices.
Thus, there exists a need for protecting portions of one's ears, forehead and back of the neck from getting burned when using hot hair instruments.